Castle Life
by chibi-koinu
Summary: Princess Tohru had led a peaceful life... until tragedy struck one day and she became a queen. To uphold her honor, she must make sacrafices... One being her gender. R&R (haha, not as gross as it sounds... I was going to put "One being her womanhood" b
1. Prologue The Winds of Change

A/N: My very first ficcie... don't hurt me!!!

Prologue

A fist raised into the air.

_Okaa-san! I'll restore the pride of the Honda kingdom once I defeat the Sohmas and avenge your death!_

A strong wind blew into the hair of the matriarch of the Honda kingdom that went well with her determind look.

_For the name of Honda! This is the last straw, today I will—I will…_

Quickly, her look turned to one of irritation.

"Lenny, would you PLEASE cut that out?" She directed her heated gaze towards the young castle publicity director, who was currently employing a massive fan, causing the queen's hair to fly every which way.

"Yes milady." He hastily said.

_No where was I… oh yes! Today I will avenge my mother's death and rid the world of the name Sohma!_

Her unwavering look became confused.

"But that castle is filled with only men… commoners and royalty… all except a few female royals… but they'd notice an extra royal with different blood…" she murmured to herself, baffled as to a way to gain entry into the other realm's fortress.

_Only men in that kingdom… I know! I must become a man!_

Oh brother.

And so… the story of the trials and tribulations between the current queen and the Sohmas began.

December 25, 2004

End note: Short, but you got the gist of it right? It's just a prologue... don't know if I'll update frequently... don't know if there's even someone out there who actually LIKES my crap... haha... well... again... first time! >. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1 An Eyeful at First Sight

Chapter 1 An Eyeful at First Sight

The windy rain blew hard against her face and body. She was on her way to the Sohma Kingdom.

"Bored… bored bored bored…" she chanted, sauntering along the path, white mare trotting happily by her side. "Hmm… maybe I should play 'I Spy'… I spy with my little eye…" she looked around her at the scenery. "Something green."

She turned her gaze to her faithful steed, Mystery. However all she received in reply was a neigh. Lowering her head again in boredom, she continued walking, slowly with the reins loose in her grip. "Well, it's not like I expected you to reply… I mean… animals that could talk? Yeah right. I think I'm going crazy…"

The sound of horseshoes against dirt stopped when the queen decided to make camp for the night. She gazed towards the sky, squinting her brown eyes. The moon was full tonight… after 6 hours of traveling, they were halfway to the palace of the Sohmas already, and one mile away from the kingdom.

"Oh crap. I knew I forgot something…" She rummaged through the sacks on Mystery, in hope of finding something to shelter herself from the rain. She was dressed only in a simple ruby red gown with golden-white hems and a moderate cut. The weather wasn't something she had taken into account while packing, so she had thought she'd make it to the palace by now. Her dress… was soaked, brown tendrils of hair clumped together as the rain continued to fall.

Mystery was mounted and put into a quick, steady canter. _Hopefully, _she thought, _I'll find someone to let me lodge for the night. I didn't bother to bring any money though… So… wow… I didn't really plan this out… um… hope some good Samaritan will help…_

"Whoa! Mystery, calm down!" Mystery jumped into the air. A young boy about her age fell backwards, the basket of fish on top of him.

"Oww…" he rubbed his bottom. "What was that for you crazy girl?!?"

"S-sorry…" Fiery orange eyes glared back at her. He was wearing common clothes… A black vest, cargo pants… _A fisherman… _she thought. During her wonderings, he continued his tirade of how she should watch—_Blah blah blah… Hmm… kinda cute… _she snickered while watching how he was squirming on the ground, auburn hair as clumped as hers. He long forgot about his umbrella apparently. _He'd be such a cute chibi anime character…cute chibi fists waving… cute chibi fingers pointing… cute—_Her inner musings were interrupted by another angry rant.

"What are you staring at? Girl! HEY!!!"

"Yes?" She turned amused hazelnut eyes toward him.

"What were you—" _hmm… Mr. Chibi-fists is looking at something… behind him… _She looked further out to spot another young man… more graceful than the first. Quickly, she noticed, Mr. Chibi-fists straightened and picked up his basket trying to appear calm about the situation.

The newcomer, whom she had decided to mentally name Mr. Blue-paws (after her childhood mouse that had a remarkably similar appearance to the new boy), approached, silver-gray hair billowing behind him.

"Stupid cat, you've frightened this poor girl." Mr. Blue-paws looked at Tohru with consideration. "And you are miss—" he paused, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"T-t-tohru Honda, sir." She didn't know why, but Mr. Blue-paws's eyes had this quality that, as cheesy as this sounds, held her in her place… like she could get lost in their depths… So, as a result, their first meeting, one of many to come, was basically just her stammering.

_How embarrassing… _She blushed hotly. _I wish I could open up a whole to swallow me up…_

A chaste kiss was placed upon the back of her hand. The feeling, for her, seemed to linger. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Mr. Chibi-fists glaring at her… at them still.

"Well, nice to meet you Ms. Tohru."

"Y-yes… nice to m-meet y-y-you…" _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _Mentally, her head was being banged against a proverbial wall.

"What are you doing out so late at night? Didn't you know that animals," –his eyes motioned towards Mr. Chibi-fists way—"roamed these parts at this hour?"

"Y-yes… But I've just… " Her mind scrambled for a valid excuse. "I've come from the west kingdom in hopes of visiting some family.

"Family oh?" _Damn those violet eyes… They look sincere too! Why couldn't a meet a scumbag to lie to? _

"Yes. Family." Her voice became more resolute.

"That's wonderful. Who're you visiting? Perhaps I know them… I've lived in this kingdom all my life, so I'm aware of most of the occupants of these parts."

"O-oh… It's… they're m-my… cousin's aunt's sister's… "she paused, thinking of more words to confuse the kind man in front of her so he would not hopefully ask for the name. "son's wife's best friend's brother's wife. Twice removed."

"Uh…" Blank eyes were met with brown.

"Yes. Very distant. I forgot the name really…"

"O-oh! Yes. THEM…" _Who is this girl talking about? _"I know them. Of course."

_Phew! He bought it…_

"I'm only halfway there, when the sky decided to rain. Silly me, I forgot to bring a tent or any extra clothes…" She gestured to the state of her apparel. "I'm soaked, as you can see. So… if it wouldn't do any harm… Umm…"

"Of course, no need to ask young miss. I, myself, live with my cousin's a mile from here. We'd love to have company, wouldn't we?" His eyes turned to Mr. Chibi-fists.

Who obviously wasn't paying much attention. When he felt the gazes turn to him, he replied vehemently, "W-what?"

"I have just invited Ms. Tohru to stay with us. Do you object Kyou-kun?"

"W-wait!!! What about…" His eyes darkened worriedly. "You know?"

"Don't be silly. She's in need of a place to stay right now."

"Okay… as long as she doesn't touch me!"

_Weird… Touch? Mr. Chibi-fists, I mean, Kyou-san is acting weird… Pretty bracelet though…_

"Let's be on our way then." Mr. Blue-paws reached for Tohru's hand, weaving her fingers into his own to lead the way.

"Wait, I gotta get Mystery!"

"Mystery?"

"My mare. Gimme a sec…" She ran towards her mare, who managed to get 10 feet away. But… she forgot about their entwined fingers. He fell on top of her with a thud, that, not 5 minutes later, resulted in a cloud of smoke, like the type that one would stereotype genies to have. He seemed to disappear.

"H-hello? Mr. Blue-paws?"

A few feet away, Kyou-san was blinking. Then… he seemed to go into a fit.

"Kyou-san! Are you alright?"

"Haha! Haha haha… Rat boy… Haha…" _Okay Tohru… just slowly walk away… I think that's what the Emergency Guide said to do when one was faced with lunatics… slowly walk away… That's it… two more steps until I reach Mystery…_ Kyou was still cracking up.

_Oh yeah! What happened to Mr. Blue-paws?_

"Mr. Blue-paws? Where are you?" The laughter seemed to grow louder.

"Hey Yuki! Where are you?!? Haha! Hilarious!"

Below her, a gray mouse shook his head and cursed. "Mrs. Tohru, down here."

She jumped and shrieked in surprise, a look of shock on her features. "A talking mouse! Holy schmollies… I've truly gone insane along with Kyou-san over there…" Her head shook from side-to-side.

"No, Ms. Tohru. Let me explain." In another puff of smoke, Mr. Blue-paws—Yuki—became a boy again. A naked boy—or should I say young man?

Another scream pierced through the forest. In a house a little further along the road, a writer paused his fast-paced typing to look around his room in confusion. The typing began again.

"Seems the boys are at it again…"

December 26, 2004

A/N: Boredom during the holidays… I really should be doing homework though… oh well. Here's another chapter. I always have writer's block… it's like constant proverbial constipation. (Shakes head) Man… don't know what I'm doing with this still though… Reviews are appreciated still. Oh! If anyone's into debate, IM me!!! Frustrated majorly… And I don't remember the way each of the characters talk… so if you have any qualms with my stuff, contact me. I don't want to go look it up though… argh… must clean stuffs… and do homework that my mean old teachers assigned. R&R, thanks!


End file.
